Motorcycles have been a convenient part of transportation since the early or mid 1800's. Historically, they've been used to travel the roadways all over the world displaying their trendy looks, shear power and extreme exhilaration over the passenger(s) straddled upon its affixed seat(s).
Many variations in designs, functions and configurations have been invented through the years, ranging from two, three or four wheeled models. Also, a single wheeled version reflects on this prior art.
The typical motorcycle application comprises, an operative framing portion, connected to a power source via (internal combustion engine, electric motor or other) with an affixed seat(s) in which the passenger(s) must straddled in order to operate the vehicle.
Furthermore, motorcycles innovative designs have spawned the conception of many other similar applications; such as snowmobiles, jetskis, mini-bikes, scooters and the list goes on but still they share the same comprising applications, it must be straddled via a seat(s).
With all that has been discussed, motorcycle's basic designs hasn't changed much in the last couple of hundred years. It still comprises the same rudimentary features, as originally designed upon which conceptionally derives from a bicycle with an affixed engine onto the operative frame system of the earlier years; except power delivery and number of wheels, has been change.
Conventional motorcycles of the current era still comprise an upright frame system, having an operative front and rear frame portion via steering assembly, an affixed seat(s), a power source (internal combustion engine, electric motor or other) and wheels; normally equally one or two at the operative front frame portion and either one or two and the rear frame portion.
In most application, if not all, riding the vehicles requires a passenger to sit atop an affixed seat while starting the engine, accelerating the vehicle via throttle assembly connected onto the handlebars end portion and the passenger directs the vehicle's path via steering assembly (handlebars) on a road surface, until finally bringing the vehicle to a stop via braking systems by pressing a lever affixed onto the handlebars end portion, inward a rubber throttle grip assembly or pressing down on a foot braking pedal.
Needless to say, the design, delivers the same riding experience as in the past over the passengers, despite the simple change in the number of wheels or how much power the engine produces. What is needed to improve upon this revolutionary design, lies within changing the way the application is ridden in relation to the passenger's anatomy; not in a bigger engine or adding a fifth wheel.